No, Thank You
by LyckyDycky
Summary: Tsuna had a father, but at the same time didn't have a father, until a certain hitman came along to teach him things his true father never did. A true father finally came into Tsuna's life. FOR AlIa-17 Santa fic! :3


_There will be some mistakes in Tsuna's dialog, most are on purpose he is only 4. Also, the way how they eat meals… might be different, because I am basing it off out how my (Korean) family eats and how I kind of know how Japanese eats, and also some rules and stuff… 2000 words…not 4000... Damn… I tried to type tht much :/ but midterms went in the way._

* * *

**Songs I was listening to: **_In the End and Numb _(Linkin Park), _Armada-The Golden Age, and Unhappy _repent (Spain and England) etc…

* * *

**Dear AlIa-17,**

Merry X-mas! I hope you like my story, sorry if it isn't so good. I'm still a beginner but I had lots of fun typing the story! This is the first time I'm Iemitsu-bashing, so… yeah… ^^!

* * *

**~I Already Have a Family~**

**October 7, XX-**

A little boy with gravity deifying hair was sitting in a sand box with no one near him.

"Tou-san is going to be coming for my birthday!" Tsuna smiled as he made a pile of sand which was a castle. "He's going to play with me and… and… uh… give me a present!"

"Tsu-kun!" His mother yelled. "Time for lunch!"

"H-hai Kaa-san!" Tsuna yelled back and ran into his house tripping 2 times on the way.

* * *

**October 12,XX-**

"Iemitsu?" Nana picked up the phone. "Me and Tsuna missed you! Will you be-…"

"_I'm sorry Nana-chan_!" Iemitsu replied. _"There is to much work that I can't come home!"_

"O-oh…." Nana stuttered. She looked down. "I see… Will you be coming his year? Tsu-kun is going to be 5 soon…"

"_I really don't know…" _Iemitsu sighed. He loved his family, but Vongola his Famiglia was important too.

"Oh dear!" Nana voice raised a bit. "The stew is over cooking! I need to go Dear! Bye!"

"_Wa-"_

Nana closed her brown eyes, fighting back the tears that was trying to fall down. "So his work is more important then… Tsu-kun's birthday? Did he even remember it was his birthday?" One tear rolled out of her eye.

"Kaa-san?" Tsuna gripped his brown teddy bear. ".. Tou-san… coming?"

"Tsu-kun…" Nana kneeled to Tsuna's height. "Tou-san… can't come this year… He's to busy with work."

"B-but!" Tsuna cried out.

"But he promised he will come as soon as work is done!" Nana lied as she clapped her hands. "It's t-time for weekly shopping! I'll buy you what ever you want!"

"Really!" Tsuna smiled.

"Yeah!" Nana smiled back. In her bank account was billions and billions of dollars from Iemitsu work. She didn't need him to have a perfect birthday for Tsu-kun. Just because one man can't come doesn't mean they can't have fun. "Come on Tsu-kun! Time to change!"

"Hai!" Tsuna giggled as he changed into a pair of jeans, white shirt, and orange hoodie.

The two stepped out of the house and started to walk to the nearest shops.

"Kaa-san?" Tsuna pulled on Nana's shirt. "Can I get this?" He showed her a pack of chocolate and strawberry pocky.

"Tsu-kun of course you can!" Nana beamed as she started to put the food on the table so she can check them out. "Just put it right here."

"Yeah!" Tsuna jumped for joy.

* * *

As the two laughing duo was walking back home, in front of their house was a tall Italian man with a fedora on his head. "Is this the Sawada residence?" He asked.

"Yes it is." Nana replied looking at the tall man. "I'm Mrs. Sawada."

"Ciaossu Mrs. Sawada. My name is Reborn." The black haired man bowed. "Iemitsu sent me here to tutor his son."

"Iemitsu?" Nana gritted her teeth. "Why does Tsuna need a tutor?"

"Mrs. Sawada, Iemitsu asked because he said Tsuna was turning 5, and he will be going to school soon. So he wants Tsuna to be more ahead." Reborn replied, noticing Nana gritting her white teeth.

"Well…" Nana thought.

"Mr. Reborn?" Tsuna popped out, "Will you play with Tsuna?"

One of Reborn's eyebrow rose a bit. "okay then. What's your name?"

"Tsu-M-my name is Tsunayoshi, or you can call me Tsuna, or Tsu-kun." Tsuna bowed down.

Nana softly smiled. "Okay… you can be Tsuna's tutor! Please stay here instead of going to a hotel!"

"Oh?" Reborn looked at Nana.

"I won't mind another person!" Nana smiled even more. Tsuna never talked to random strangers. Maybe… Tsuna just knew this man… named Reborn was going to be… how would she say it… maybe a father figure? A brother?

"Thank you Mrs. Sa-" Reborn was interrupted.

"Oh just call me Kaa-san!" Nana laughed.

"Maman." Reborn said.

"?" she wondered what that meant.

"It means Kaa-san in Italian." Reborn answered her question.

"Oh!" Nana clapped her hands. I hope you like meat! Because I bought enough for a BBQ!"

"Yatta! BBQ~!" Tsuna jumped. "Kaa-san, can Tsuna play with Reborn-nii?" He grabbed Reborn's dress shirt. "Please?"

"Hai, Hai Tsu-kun. But first you have to wash your hands, and eat!" Nana opened the door to the house. "Reborn I hope you don't mind the mess, we were busy with something and forgot to clean."

"No, I don't mind." Reborn walked into the cream colored hallway with small doodles on the bottom of the wall, complements to Tsuna.

* * *

As Reborn followed Nana he saw small little stick figures of a family, most likely Tsuna, Nana, and the damn bastard of a father, Iemitsu. Then near it was another one, a large group of kids. From Reborn's research about Tsuna, it was Tsuna, Gokudera Hayato, Shimon Enma-and his friends, Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya, Mukuro, Chrome, Spanner, Shoichi, and Lambo. The group of kids was drawn in a circle in orange with small letters best friends written neatly by Nana on the lower right hand corner.

The last picture slightly frightened Reborn. It was a picture of himself with Leon-smiling and older looking Tsuna with a white suit. "How?" Reborn whispered to himself.

"Hm?" Tsuna looked up at Reborn "Reborn-nii, you okay?"

"…I'm fine." Reborn replied

"Okay!" Tsuna opened a door to the bathroom and started washing his hands with strawberry scented soap. "Reborn-nii! Kaa-san always said to wash hands when you come back home! Reborn-nii should wash too!"

Reborn cracked a small smile. He walked to the sink next to Tsuna and started to wash his hands. "Is this good enough?" Reborn asked.

"Uhhuh!" Tsuna nodded. "Tsuna always does it for at least 1 minute!"

"You're a good kid." Reborn whispered and patted Tsuna's head. Something Iemitsu never did.

"Really?" Tsuna smiled. "Tsuna.. Is happy." He whispered back.

"Come one, Maman is waiting for us." Reborn walked to the kitchen.

"Hello Reborn, Tsu-kun!" Nana put down the remaining meat on the large table. "Tsu-kun I got your favorite Beef!"

"Really?" Tsuna jumped onto his seat while Reborn just simply sat on it. "Time to eat!"

Tsuna picked up his chopsticks and grabbed some of the meat onto his plate. He dipped it in a light brownish sauce and popped it in his mouth. "mmm! Tsu-kun really likes it a lot!"

"I'm happy to hear you like it." Nana sat down and started to eat.

Reborn looked at the food and put it in his mouth. "This… is good…"

"Thank you for the complement." Nana smiled as she put rice into her mouth. "If only we were going to have a guest…I would have done better."

"You didn't know I was coming?" Reborn paused from eating.

"Nope, Iemitsu didn't tell me anything… I think he was going too, but I hung up on him saying I had to go." Nana sighed.

"Pf-" Reborn laughed a bit. "I have a feeling he deserved it."

"Sigh…. He does…. I wonder." Nana looked at her wooden spoon.

"Wonder?" Reborn asked.

"well…." Nana paused. "He… rarely comes home… it's almost Tsu-kun's 5th birthday. Does he even remember… When he does come home… he's mostly drunk from "Happiness" ha…"

"Well, at least Tsuna has you, a caring and strong mother." Reborn tried to cheer the almost crying mother up. "Just because of Iemitsu doesn't mean he can't enjoy his childhood."

"Yes, it's true." Nana made a sad smile. "Thank you…"

"No need to thank me," Reborn replied.

"Tsuna doesn't like 'im!" Tsuna cried out.

"Tsu-kun what's wrong?" Nana looked at her crying child.

"Tsuna just doesn't like evil man on the phone!" Tsuna looked at Nana with watery eyes. "Tsuna knows Kaa-san is talking about Evil Man! Reborn, can you protect me and Kaa-san from the Evil Man?"

"E-evil man…" Reborn laughed. "Okay then, I'll protect you and Maman from the _Evil _Man. But all evil men has a name."

Tsuna thought for a moment, looked at his food, then back to Reborn, and once more outside. "Tsuna will call Evil Man…"

Nana laughed at Tsuna while he was looking around the room trying to think of a new name for Iemitsu, who is currently dubbed "Evil Man".

"Ah! Evil Man will be now named…Drunk Man!" Tsuna grinned. "Evil Man is always drunk with sake ever time Tsuna sees him!"

"Tsu-kun." Nana was giggling even more. "I think we should let Reborn name _Evil Man_."

"What language do you like Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"language?" Tsuna titled his head.

"Like Japanese, Korean, German, English, or Italian." Reborn gave some examples.

"Um… G…ge…eto…'erman?" Tsuna tried to say German.

"Close enough." Reborn sighed. "How about… Übel?"

"Ü-bel?" Tsuna laughed, taking the last spoonful of rice to his mouth. "Tsuna likes the name Übel! What does Übel mean in Japanese Reborn-nii?"

"Evil in German, we can't let the evil man know we are talking about him." Reborn also swallowed the last spoonful of rice and soup. "This was a very good meal Maman.

"I'm really glad you liked it!" Nana beamed taking away the empty bowls and plates. "Tsu-kun don't forget to brush your teeth and wash your hands now!"

"Hai!" Tsuna jumped off the chair and ran to the bathroom with his toothbrush. He opened the door to the bathroom and stood on the stool. The child reached for the tooth brush and squeezed a pea size tooth paste on the brush.

* * *

Everyday Tsuna and Reborn's life always went in the same routine. Wake up painfully or nicely.

"_Tsuna!" Reborn yelled. He poked the sides of the sleeping brunette. _

_Tsuna covered his ears with his blanket. "Five more minutes okaa-san…"_

_Reborn got Leon and changed him into a hammer. _

"_HIEEE!" Tsuna yelled. "I'm up!"_

* * *

Then rush to eat breakfast if waken late.

_Tsuna grabbed a piece of toast. Reborn followed him smiling at his student. _

"_Tsu-kun!" Nana smiled. "You have time!"_

"_I-I do?" Tsuna looked at the clock. It showed 6:30. "I DO! REBORN!"_

* * *

-and a bit of pranking.

"_Reborn-nii!" The 6 year old Tsuna pouted. Reborn was sleeping. He had a bubble coming out of his nose, very attractive. Tsuna took a black marker and drew on Leon. He drew a circle on Leon's right eye, and a line making it look like glasses. Then a mustache, and finally a bow on the top. _

_Tsuna snickered and ran off._

* * *

Walk or Run to school with Hayato or Takeshi. Also having Reborn behind them.

"_Hello Juudaime!" Hayato bowed down to a 90 degree angle. _

"_Yo Tsuna!" Takeshi grinned and wrapped his arms around the two other males. _

"_Come Tsuna, you are going to be late if you go like that." Reborn rolled his eyes. _

Reborn would always train Tsuna everyday for 2-3 hours.

"_Why am I getting trained?" asked the 10 year old Tsuna. He was sweating and wanted to get a sip of water._

"_Because you will be Decimo of the most largest and most powerful Mafia famiglia when you turn 18." Reborn answered while re-loading his gun. _

"_M-me?" He stuttered "why me?"_

"_You are the only candidate…" Reborn replied. "and… I know you will be a good boss…" He added softly, and tone he rarely does, but when he does he meant it._

"_Reborn-nii…" Tsuna blushed. "Thanks…"_

"_Come on! 10 more laps!"_

* * *

During dinner they would steal each other's food. Sometimes the rest of the gang would join.

_16 year old Tsuna was eating his food when he noticed a piece of his egg went missing. "Reborn-nii.." He pouted. Takeshi grinned, and Hayato kicked his leg._

"_You snooze you lose." Reborn munched on the stolen piece of egg. Tsuna glared at Reborn. _

_Soon too be 9 year old Lambo looked at the two, and took a piece of Reborn's fish when they were glaring at each other. _

"_Put the fish down." Reborn glared at Lambo, but he already ate it. _

"_Nope!" Lambo grinned. I-pin sighed. _

"_Lambo that isn't good!" I-pin rolled her eyes. She forgot to tie her hair so it was loose on her, making her view worse. Lambo took her fish. "Give back the fish!"_

At night they would sit in the family room and talk about their day, and play some games in Tsuna's room.

_Takeshi was wining the game, he was ahead of Hayato and Tsuna by a mile. Lambo was 6 place in Mario Kart Wii. He was almost crying. _

"_Maa Maa!" Takeshi patted Lambo of the shoulder. "You got better!_

* * *

The routine always ended with a smile, or a pout. But they liked it like that.

But soon it had to end. When Tsuna became 18 he moved to Italy, and kicked Iemitsu out of the famiglia and forced him back to Japan, living with Nana.

"_Why Tsuna?" Iemitsu argued. "I am your father!"_

"_You made okaa-san cry every time you couldn't come." Tsuna turned around trying to hold in the tears. "You will stay in Japan with okaa-san. She needs you, I would be with her anymore. Also, if you were my father you would have helped me when I needed it… You are not my father, Reborn is…" _

"_fine…" Iemitsu went out side. _

_Reborn closed the door, and smiled at the crying boss. "I'm proud of you…" _

"_Reborn-nii?" Tsuna turned around. "I did it… I finally did it…"_

"_I know…" Reborn hugged him. "and you did it well…"_

* * *

Although many things happened…. Many sad…

"_Juudaime!" Hayato cried. "please don't die on us!"_

"_H-Hayato?" Tsuna tried to open his eyes. It was time… he trust his past self to stop this future from happening. "S-sorry-"_

_Hibari glared at Tsuna. He had to do his part, that part he hated. Let Tsuna die._

* * *

And most of all many happy…

"_Happy 24 birthday Tsuna/Decimo!" The group of friends yelled. Confetti fell all over the place._

_Reborn smiled, it was a small smile. It was 20 years since he met Tsuna, 20 memorable years. _

"_Thank you everyone…" Tsuna laughed. Reborn patted Tsuna like he did the first time he met him. "Thank you Reborn… For coming into my life…" _

"_No.. thank __**you**__." Reborn whispered._

* * *

_~Fin~_


End file.
